


Futuro

by Nande_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos pensaban que las cosas serían como debían y nadie creía en la posibilidad de un cambio. Pero el futuro aún no está decidido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Yo quería hacer algo bien fluff, pero sigue sin salirme bien. Como sea, creo que es lo primero que hago en donde al final Seiya está "feliz" xD
> 
> Y bueno, esto se vio influenciado por una sobredosis de CLAMP.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?

Pasaban tiempo juntos, mucho, cada vez más y con mayor frecuencia. Claro, todos lo notaron. Por supuesto que todos sospecharon, pero nadie se preocupó, el futuro era siempre uno y no había manera de que Serena cambiara a Darien por alguien como Seiya.

Darien tampoco se preocupó. Serena estaba destinada a amarlo a él y a nadie más. Él podría partir a Estados Unidos y hacer su vida con tranquilidad, sabiendo que Serena esperaría por él en Japón. De hecho, la presencia de Seiya lo reconfortaba, pues él acompañaría a Serena mientras tanto y de esa manera ella no lo extrañaría demasiado ni sufriría la separación momentánea.

Todos pensaban que las cosas serían como debían y nadie creía en la posibilidad de un cambio. Era muy fácil vivir a la sombra de un futuro predeterminado, en especial cuando era uno tan brillante y prometedor, solo tenían que sentarse y esperar a que llegara.

Era tan fácil, que nadie entendía la angustia que se instalaba en el pecho de Serena cada noche cuando observaba la luna rodeada de estrellas.

No comprendían sus silencios melancólicos ni por qué no estaba tan feliz como los demás. La verdad es que hacía mucho habían dejado de entender a Serena y ella sospechaba que muy pronto se olvidarían de que siquiera existía. Serena y sus amigas dejarían de existir para dar paso a Serenity y sus guardianas. Tenía ese presentimiento desde que Darien partió y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la sospecha se convertía en certeza.

Si alguien le preguntara a Serena cómo es que podía asegurar que eso pasaría, no sabría explicarlo. Pero eran las miradas, los movimientos y los gestos que poco a poco dejaban de pertenecerles y de ser propios de cada una. Todo se sentía borroso, como si la realidad y la ilusión de un futuro que se veía cada vez más cercano se sobrepusieran.

Fue cuando su relación con Seiya se hizo más estrecha. Seiya y sus hermanos eran capaces conservar sus propias identidades. Seiya era siempre Seiya y no había manera de reconocer los gestos de Starfighter en Seiya, mientras que siempre podía encontrar a Seiya en los ojos de la guerrera.

Las sailors ya no eran así. Los movimientos de Rei se habían vuelto calculados y precisos y su voz había dejado de pertenecerle y ahora sonaba a Mars. Lo mismo pasaba con las miradas reservadas de Amy, esas que antes solo había visto en los recuerdos que tenía sobre Mercury. La fuerza de Lita se sentía como la de Jupiter y las bromas de Mina habían desaparecido para dar paso a la responsabilidad de Venus.

Perdía a sus amigas poco a poco y sentía que ella misma se perdería si las cosas continuaban así.

No había manera de que pudiera solo sentarse y esperar a que eso pasara. No dejaría que aquellas que ya habían tenido su tiempo de vida regresaran de ultratumba a cumplir un futuro que les había sido arrebatado, y robaran la identidad de sus amigas para lograrlo.

Fue entonces que comenzó a cuestionar el amor que existía entre ella y Darien. ¿En verdad era algo que ella y Darien sentían o era solo una proyección de los sentimientos de Serenity y Endymion? Tal vez Darien pasaba por lo mismo y Endymion no tardaría en aparecer para poseer el cuerpo y la voluntad de Darien y él ni siquiera se percataría de ello.

Lo cierto era que tal vez no amara a Darien, pero el cariño que le tenía era innegable y haría lo necesario para evitar que él también desapareciera. Todos merecían la oportunidad de vivir sus propias vidas y construir su propio futuro.

La pregunta era qué podría hacer.

No había un enemigo contra el que pudiera luchar directamente. No podía simplemente ir y abofetear al futuro ni usar el Cristal de Plata para purificarlo como había hecho antes. Tampoco podía destruirlo.

El futuro se había revelado como su peor enemigo y era invencible.

No sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir. Sus amigas eras aliadas del futuro y esta lucha se había transformado en la guerra de una sola persona.

En ese solitario campo de batalla fue cuando comenzó a tener sentimientos que sabía eran solo de ella, de Serena, y que no tenían que ver con Serenity, porque no estaban escritos en el futuro. Al principio no supo qué hacer con ellos, las guerreras del futuro, sus amigas, pelearían para destruirlos y proteger la ilusión de lo que se les había prometido.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que la clave para el éxito de su lucha por una causa perdida era lo que sentía.

Lo que Seiya le provocaba era algo que no estaba escrito en ningún lugar, no existían profecías ni premoniciones que aseguraran que esto pasaría. Era una afrenta en contra del futuro predeterminado.

Su amor por Seiya era la variable no prevista que los salvaría a todos. En verdad era algo muy sencillo, era tan evidente que un simple cambio evitaría el futuro que ya conocía, que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta.

Sí, sus guardianas tratarían de persuadirla para abandonar a Seiya. Darien también lo haría. Incluso, la tratarían de convencer utilizando a Rini. Pero había llegado a entender que Rini era la hija de Serenity, no la suya, y aunque la quería, no la quería de la manera en la que una madre ama a su hija. No la quería de la forma en la que Ikuko, su mamá, la quería a ella, ni como la reina Serenity había querido a la princesa.

No sacrificaría las identidades de sus amigas ni de Darien solo para volver a ver a Rini.

Más de una vez estuvo a punto de soltar una risa amarga, todo lo que había imaginado que harían para alejarla de Seiya estaba sucediendo. Pensó que ella también podría ser vidente.

Ahora que estaba con Seiya, no sabía qué pasaría mañana, ni el día siguiente. Mucho menos dentro de un milenio. Pero estaba bien. Después de todo, el futuro prometido y la utopía eran solo una ilusión.

—El futuro aún no está decidido —dijo a la nada, mientras veía a Seiya dormir en su regazo y acariciaba su cabello—. Todo estará bien.


End file.
